and love is not a victory march
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: A couple, a moment, and a war, four times over. :: RegulusBarty, TraceyBlaise, ParvatiLavender, DaphnePansy. :: Written for QLFC Round 10.


Written for Round 10 of QLFC: You Light Me Up by Debby Boone, (word) blend, (quote) "I am what I am, an' I'm not ashamed. 'Never be ashamed,' my ol' dad used ter say, 'there's some who'll hold it against you, but they're not worth botherin' with," (emotion) fear. Also written for Gobstones (White Stone: guilt, "Don't leave me," action: stretching, (dialogue) "There's something I want to say but … I'm afraid of how you'll react.")

A/N: This story is quite blatantly AU. All the couples are fanon, there are people who survive that don't in canon, etc.

o.O.o

 _So many nights I'd sit by my window_

Seated on the window edge and illuminated by the dying light of the day, Regulus Black looks like an angel, and it makes Barty's mouth go dry. There are no places for angels in their line of work, but it only makes him more curious

"Regulus," Barty purrs and Regulus startles. He didn't use to startle, Barty recalls dimly. Regulus Black was like the rest of his family: stone-cold and the closest thing humanity had to a god.

"Barty," Regulus starts but Barty doesn't wait before reaching down and pressing a passionate kiss to his lover. Regulus tastes like wine and something sweet, and Barty aches to have him even closer, but Regulus freezes against his lips.

"There's something I want to say but … I'm afraid of how you'll react," Regulus begins, his voice small and exhausted. "I need your help to take down the Dark Lord."

Here's the thing about Barty: his own father thinks he's a madman, he's the first Crouch to ever get into Slytherin, and lately he's been losing his mind, but Regulus believes in him. Regulus sees good in him and though Barty thinks he's delusional, he likes the way Regulus' faith casts a warm feeling around him. Sure, taking down the Dark Lord is a terrible, foolish idea that only a Black would be cocky enough to consider, but he'd die eventually anyway.

"Sure," Barty answers lazily, planting a line of kisses down his lover's neck. "Let's take down the Dark Lord."

And then Regulus beams like Barty has said the meaning of the universe with those seven words and that makes it all worth it.

 _(and sure, they die at the end, but they die heroes and they die together, immortal in the way only heroes can be)_

 **o.O.o**

 _So many dreams I kept deep inside me_

"Blaise," Tracey repeats, clutching her hands together in her laps. "Blaise Armand Zabini."

"Hmm?" Blaise hums back, leaning over the ledge of the Astronomy tower. Tracey sighs, leaning her head on his shoulder. His head is off in the clouds, but Tracey can't blame him. There is safety in the way they are curled up here, so far away from the Carrows' reign of horror.

"Can I ask you a question?" Tracey asks, and she hates the way her voice sounds pleading.

Blaise turns towards her, his every move graceful and cat-like. "Of course," he says but now he looks on edge and Tracey hates this, hates every single thing about the way their relationship has gone from the easiest thing in her life to a cautious eggshell she'd rather die than step on.

"What if Potter wins? Or if the Dark Lord wins?" Tracey ventures, tucking her feet under her. It's a move her mother used to call sophisticated, but these days, she's so long past the fear of looking like the perfect society daughter.

"Tracey," Blaise says, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. "Whatever happens, it's us against the world, Tray."

"I had a dream last week," Tracey says, nestling into his warmth. Blaise smells like home, like the freshness of the world after it rains. "We ran away and got married, in Italy, I think, and it was… Blaise, it was perfect."

Blaise smiles at her words, reaching down to kiss her forehead. "Well then, it seems like we have plans, Love. I wouldn't recommend Italy—my mother still hasn't gotten over the insult of me dating a British witch—but anywhere else with you is perfect."

"Thank you," Tracey whispers. Tears of pure happiness stream down her cheeks and she wipes half-heartedly, kissing every part of Blaise she can reach. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaise answers against her lips. "Forever and ever."

( _and sure, they break sometimes and fall apart and wake up with screaming nightmares, but they always wake up in each other's arms, two matching rings as glistening promises on their fingers)_

 **o.O.o**

 _Alone in the dark but now you've come along_

"Lav?" Parvati Patil whispers, sliding off her bed to tiptoe to the one next to her.

Lavender Brown sighs exhaustedly as her girlfriend's hip presses against hers. Parvati looks so fragile at night, her normally gorgeous hair in childlike braids and her hazel eyes squinting in the darkness.

"Right here," she mumbles back, her lips pressed against Parvati's ear. Parvati lets out an involuntary shiver and moves in closer, draping Lavender's arm over herself in a desperate attempt to keep warm.

"You're freezing," Lavender remarks in shock, wrapping her girlfriend in another layer of blankets.

Parvati nods absentmindedly, shivering despite the added heat. "I'm scared, Lav," she admits resignedly. "It's gotten so bad, with the Carrows here… Lav, every day is getting worse and I'm at the point where everything is a blend of pain and fear and I don't know what to do anymore!"

Lavender winces at the shrill and panicked tone of her girlfriend's voice. "I don't know, Pav," she whispers. "I don't know either, but I do know this. Harry's going to come back and we're going to fight."

"More violence?" Parvati remarks bitterly. "How nice."

Lavender shakes her head, moving so she and Parvati are face to face on the bed. "No, not for the fight. We're going to fight for each other, and Merlin, we're going to win."

"You've always been too optimistic," Parvati says back with a sigh. "It's time to be realistic."

"I'm realistic," Lavender counters. "I'd die for you."

At that, Parvati's face falls. "I don't want you to die," Parvati says in return, clutching Lavender like a lifeline. "I want you to live with me."

 _(and sure, she tries, and it's hard and there are moments where Lavender feels the monster inside her and thinks she'd rather be dead, but then Parvati appears and it's always been worth it)_

 **o.O.o.**

 _You give me hope to carry on_

Pansy Parkinson is many things—an absolute phenomenal liar, a former society princess, the sole heiress to the Parkinson name—but the one thing she is not is Daphne Estella Greengrass' friend. This is precisely the reason why she should one hundred percent not be sitting in the pub beside her, but fate is a slippery bastard.

"Remind me again why I decided to come here?" Pansy asks pointedly, nursing a sip of her Firewhiskey. Across from her, Daphne rolls her eyes in the high and mighty way they both learned from their parents at a young age.

It's ridiculous almost, how much of Daphne's behaviour Pansy can trace back to the source. It all starts with the two of them—side by side in the pre-lessons before Hogwarts, slipping notes in potions classes, giggling in their dormitory until dawn approaches.

It also ends with the two of them—Pansy's former love falling for Daphne's sister, the way Daphne stayed neutral when Pansy opened her mouth _(oh, but she still doesn't regret that one_ ), the one drunken night they shared where they whispered _I love you._

"You're here because it's been over a year, Pansy," Daphne says flatly. "It's time to move on. I know you're sulking, but you deserve more than to be spat on when you walk the streets. It's time to fix your reputation."

"Oh, and I assume you're going to help?" Pansy shoots back sarcastically, unprepared for the way Daphne goes solemn.

"Yes."

"Why?" Pansy asks. "Why now? Why not when I needed you? I moved on, Greengrass. My family taught me to not be ashamed and I'm not. People can hold it against me but I want a future."

"I was a fool," Daphne admits pleadingly. "I was too scared to acknowledge my feelings, and I don't want to lose you, and I beg you, let me help. Give me another chance. I know you've moved on, but let me help fix your reputation."

Pany takes one deep breath, then another. It's been a year. She knows she needs this and there's a part of her, one that never stopped—never stopped loving Daphne.

"Okay," she says, signaling the bartender for another refill. It's clear she's going to be here for a while. "Help me, Daphne. Here's your second chance."

o.O.o

 _Even when there is a war, even when time gets hard, know this:_

 _I will always love you for the way you light up my life._


End file.
